Breaking Your Silence
Just like in reality, in a story, when things are overwhelming and/or if you've been through a lot, it isn't enough keeping it to yourself. The time will come when you have to let it all out. This is when the hero/heroine literally or metaphorically breaks his/her silence. Or, in other words, revealing what they haven't talked about for a long time and letting out their feelings, especially when they've been going through a great deal of pressure and/or are forced to keep what they're feeling to themselves. The hero can break his silence when: * Getting into an argument. * Revealing his/her backstory. * Telling someone the truth. * Calling someone out. This usually happens when the hero/heroine is exposed, reaches his/her breaking point, tells someone how he/she really feels, and/or reaches the point where he/she is crossing the road from childhood to adulthood. In other cases, the hero/heroine can break his/her Stockholm syndrome, calling out and standing up to his/her captive. Noteworthy Examples Film * As an adult, Chiron breaks his silence when he stands up to his mother for neglecting him. * Po does this twice - in the first film, when he argues with Shifu for not believing in him, and in the second film when he admits that he mistakenly let Lord Shen go because he was there the last time he saw his family. * Merida breaks her silence in front of her mother as she argues with her over her future and arranged marriage. * Rango breaks his silence when Rattlesnake Jake humiliates him in front of the townsfolk of Dirt, revealing that he was lying to them all along about being a hero just to fit in. * Dwayne Hoover literally breaks his vow of silence when he realizes he's color blind and can't be a pilot. * Charlie Watson breaks her silence, arguing with her mother about her family pretending the loss of her father never happened. * Ariel breaks her silence when she admits to her father that she loves Prince Eric during their confrontation. * Dracula breaks his silence in front of Mavis as he reveals that the village he took her to see wasn't real, as he built it and created the angry mob to scare her into staying in the hotel. * After returning home from running away, Riley Andersen finally breaks her silence, admitting that she misses her old home in San Francisco. To her surprise, her parents do the same thing, sharing their homesickness with her. * Belle breaks her silence as she calls out the Beast for his temper. * Rapunzel breaks her silence as she stands up to Mother Gothel for using her. * Daniel breaks his silence as he reveals to the court that he was cross-dressing just to be with his wife and kids. Books * Sirius Black reveals that he didn't kill Harry Potter's parents; Peter Pettigrew betrayed them and framed him for the murder. * Dave Caros reveals to Solomon Gruber that he has to go back to the orphanage because the carving given to him by his father was stolen by Mr. Doom. Quotes Gallery 0079-to-save-my-father.png|Mulan breaking her silence and admitting that she disguised herself as a man and joined the army in a desperate attempt to save her father's life. Chiron firm.png|Chiron breaking his silence as he stands up to his mother. Belle putting her foot down.png|Belle breaking her silence as she calls out the Beast for his attitude. po breaking his silence.png|Po breaking his silence as he argues with Shifu. merida breaking her silence.png|Merida breaking her silence as she argues with her mother over her future. riley breaking her silence.png|Riley Andersen breaking her silence and finally admitting to her parents that she misses her old home in Minnesota. charlie final straw.png|Charlie Watson breaking her silence as she argues with her mother about her family's decision to keep their mouths shut about the loss of her father. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg|Rapunzel breaking her silence as she stands up to Mother Gothel. Videos Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Justice Scenario Category:Healings